Electronic structures are known which comprise mounting plates, first integrated circuit chips provided with optical detectors and second integrated circuit chips provided with optical transmitters, these chips being bonded to the mounting plates. Opaque covers provided with transparent portions are bonded to the mounting plates and form separate chambers in which the chips are placed.
These known electronic structures require the use of mounting plates and the fabrication of specially sized covers, lead to numerous mounting steps and external electrical connection difficulties with regard to the integrated circuit chips, and have large dimensions relative to the size of the integrated circuit chips.
There is a need for an electronic package which is generally more simple and more efficient and consequently less costly.